Roller Coaster Ride
by muuu
Summary: When Gaara finally falls in love, what will pursue! Gaara/OC


Just some drabbles :D

For hikaru of sora, I hope you enjoy it ^^. I told you already, but the block got to me -_- and it took me a while for inspiration to give me a prompt for these :D

* * *

**R&R **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

**1. Bake me a cake**

He honestly doesn't remember why he was here with Aiko. All he did was invite her to the library so they could study for an upcoming test the day after tomorrow. But here he is, baking a cake.

He mentally sighed as he watched a bag of flour explode in Aiko's face. He also watched as she break all the eggs all over the counter. And even when she spilled the mix of water, flour, and eggs all over the floor. And even when she gave up and sat down, a random bowl of chocolate fell from the cabinet. It amused him a little.

He got up to go over and sit next to a fudge covered Aiko.

After a few minutes, he nudged a little closer to Aiko. She looked over at him and lightly smiled at him. A sudden thought went across his mind and he unknowingly smirked. Aiko was so confused.

He leaned over a little and licked the fudge off of Aiko's cheek.

He was sure, under the fudge, she was a bright pink.

"You need to be more careful," Gaara said.

* * *

**2. Can U Smile?**

She was upset that he broke her favorite vase.

"You know how much it meant to me? It was from my grandmother! Who died, like, eight years ago!"

Aiko was looking up while scowling at him and Gaara couldn't help but think of her smiling face.

"You look better smiling."

Gaara walked around with a small bruise on his arm for the rest of the week.

* * *

**3. Chair**

Aiko was laying on her stomach on the couch with her right arm and leg dangling off. _I'm so bored, _she thought.

"Gaara."

No response.

"Gaaraaa."

No response, yet again.

"Gaaaaraa."

He finally looked up from the thick book he was reading and quirked a nonexistent eyebrow.

She had a look that was kinda like :| . He sighed almost inaudibly. Scooting over, he patted the barely large enough space next to him. Her eyes lit up and she immediately jumped up and went to sit next to him. When Aiko sat down, he wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head on Gaara's shoulder.

* * *

**4. I'm so cra-cra-crazy**

Tears were pouring down her face as she asked him why he's been avoiding her as if she was some fatal disease.

"It's driving me crazy! If you're going to avoid me, just freaking tell me!" She could barely keep herself from shrieking.

"I don't want to hurt you." He looked at her with rueful, yet soft eyes.

Her head snapped, revealing her purple, widened eyes with the tears flowing down her heart shaped face. The wind was blowing her short midnight blue hair into the salty liquid, causing it to stick. She ran over to Gaara and tightened her arms around his torso. Aiko buried her face in his chest as he awkwardly put his arms around her waist. He wasn't very good with this touchy-feely thing. But he still smiled a little.

* * *

**5. Sleep**

They were watching a movie when her head suddenly fell on his shoulder. He looked over and saw that she was asleep. He pulled her midnight blue hair behind her ear and continued watching the movie. The movie finished a while later and Aiko was still sleeping. Gaara still sat there; he wanted to wait for her to wake up. So he sat there. And sat there. And sat there. Realizing she might not awaken, he began to feel a tad bit annoyed.

As Aiko began to wake up, she realized her arms were around Gaara. Even though they know they like each other, it was still pretty awkward to do couple stuff like holding hands, hugging, etc. Especially for Gaara. She knew it'd be awkward for Gaara if he was awake right now, so she cherished the moment. Little did she know, he was awake the whole time.

* * *

**6. Forever**

The sun was setting. The sky was painted orange with random red rays here and there. The clouds were tinted pink and some were colored a light purple. The sun was still kinda of blinding white. There was a light breeze that swayed the leaves in the trees and the grass they were sitting in.

His arm was wrapped around her as she leaned against his shoulder.

"Gaara?"

He looked over at her.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." She drawled out the 'forever' to give it a bit more emphasis.

He looked down at Aiko and lightly smiled. She smiled back and hugged him.

* * *

**7. Old**

Kei slowly set the bright yellow flowers on his parents' grave. His lips curled into a small smile as all the memories of his childhood flooded into his mind. The rough wind caused his bright, firetruck red hair billow. His purple eyes glistened with unspilled tears.

He took his time getting up to leave. Turning around, he looked back once more. His smile faltered, but it still graced his face.

At least his parents still got to grow old together.

* * *

A little sad in the end, and it's kinda awkward, but I like it :D

Also, drabble 2's title was inspired by Can U Smile by Infinite (which I do not own)

And drabble 5's title was inspired by Clap by Teen top (which I do not own)

Review if you have the time, please! ^^


End file.
